guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Holy Haste
Added this spell to the list and added text based on the info released on GW website. Janl 19:39, 21 September 2006 (CDT) Reference to the "Holy Haste" request from Healbot Blues? 67.169.89.246 20:45, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :I would definitly say so: Why isn't there holy haste or something?. --Xeeron 04:07, 22 September 2006 (CDT) ::Damn. It's still not making monks any faster. ~ Nilles (chat) 13:46, 10 October 2006 (CDT) Hasty Hands? Copy of Hasty Hands?—'├ Aratak ┤' 09:58, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :No, many skills have been renamed since they were visible while locked/since the preview's false start. --Fyren 10:11, 22 September 2006 (CDT) Usefulness I guess this makes healing prayers viable in interrupt heavy areas that don't have enchantment removal spammage. One reason why boon prot is good is because of the 1/4 second heals versus 1 seocnd healing prayers or 3/4 sec spells like Blessed Light. --Life Infusion 18:52, 28 September 2006 (CDT) Ah, but restore life is a healing prayer spell. Won't it be nice to ressurect someone to around 85% energy and 50% health in 4 seconds? :) --GTPoompt 16:47, 14 October 2006 (CDT) Damn english... Is this like MoR and reduce it by half (1 to 1/2) or is the way english states it (1 to 0.6666666666666666666666667 secconds)? :Like with any of its kind, I'd say it halves the casting time. (Nilles) 84.164.122.129 10:17, 12 October 2006 (CDT) 20/20 items? if this skill is used with a 20/20 item will it be able to be decreased any more? :Screw 20/20's, what about Revitalize? --Mgrinshpon 19:44, 15 October 2006 (CDT) :: i actually posted this to find out if i should keep my 20/20 items or just go for 2 20 HRT items. this should already couple with revitalize to make 1 second casts 1/4 seconds. could this and revitalize be reduced any further with 20/20 items? ::: This skill does stack with 20% (20%HCT) and 40% (36%HCT) sets. I've tested it with several spells. A 2 sec Restore Life cast is amazing. Definitely a great skill for spamming heals, even ones with already short cast times. Wife In Skill Form? This enchantment is fairly cheap, helps prevent people from interrupting you, and lasts a long time. But if you cast another enchantment..sorta like.."cheat" on it, it gets mad and goes away? idk, that's just the idea i got when i first saw it.--Darksyde Never Again 01:35, 23 July 2007 (CDT) This should be added to trivia! Walter Ends if you cast another Enchantment? I need further clarification on this "Enchantment ends if you cast another Enchantment." I assume they are talking about if you cast an enchantment onto yourself, not enchantments cast by others and enchantments you cast on others.-24.205.189.63 23:10, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :Literally, "ends if you cast another enchantment". Any enchantment cast by you, regardless of target will end Holy Haste.--Kale Ironfist 00:02, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Critical Agility/Kinetic Armor/Lyssa's Aura will this end if any of them are reapplied? [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 15:23, 8 August 2008 (UTC)